


Lucky

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Sappy Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stood on the edge of the rink, illuminated by the multitude of bright fairy lights hanging on the trees around the skating rink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

Harry stood on the edge of the rink, illuminated by the multitude of bright fairy lights hanging on the trees around the skating rink.

Draco was in the rink, skating effortlessly with James who was still a little scared and liked to hold onto his Papa, though he’d never admit it. Even at the age of five Harry could tell James would grow up to be a difficult teenager; he was scared already.

He heard someone call his name and turned to see Hermione and Ron walking over. Only Hermione had her skates as Ron refused to go anywhere near the death trap.

Ron came and stood next to him, looking on at their better halves laughing on the ice.

“When did we get so lucky?” Ron asked, smiling as he saw Hermione hold onto James’s other hand and help him skate.

“I dunno,” Harry replied, “ but I thank whoever’s responsible every day.” 


End file.
